Time Warp
by Ilariae
Summary: What's going on? A new demon with Shikon Shards has appeared with the power of time itself. This could pose a great threat to the Inuyasha gang. Is this a minion of Naraku?


"Inuyasha, can you go any faster?" Kagome was holding on to Inuyasha as he scurried across the treetops effortlessly carrying her on his back. Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome. "I'm going as fast as I can. I don't see you trying to run."  
  
A worried look was on Kagome's face. She gripped Inuyasha's strong demon shoulders tighter. "I'm afraid something may have happened. You and I both saw the demon going this way. That's where Kaede's village is and I sense a Shikon Shard nar the village."  
  
Kirara flew alongside Inuyasha, supporting Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. Shippou was hanging onto Kirara's ears while Sango held loose fur close to Kirara's neck and Miroku kept a firm grasp on Sango's shoulders trying hard not to let his hands drift downwards. With a smile Shippou looked at Kagome. "Don't worry Kagome, I'm sure Kaede will be o..."  
  
Sango interrupted Shippou in mid-sentence. "Kaede's village is straight ahead! Kirara, land by Kaede's hut."  
  
From the short distance they were from the village, nothing had seemed to have been harmed. Kagome was relieved to see that sign. It's a relief that the village hasn't been massacred. We still need to check it out though.  
  
Upon landing, Kagome climbed off of Inuyasha's back while the others departed from Kirara.  
  
A baby could be heard crying. Kagome put her hand up to her face and cupped them around her mouth. "Kaede, are you here?"  
  
No one replied, but a young woman no older than nineteen with long black hair, wearing a red and white priestess outfit stepped out of a hut. She looked around. Without hesitation, Miroku ran over to the young woman and grabbed one of her hands with both of his. "Hello, my name is Miroku. Would you bear my child?"  
  
Sango was in shock. Every girl he met got the same speech. Her face turned red with anger and a hint of jealousy. I can't believe him. He doesn't even know this woman. How pig-headed can a guy get?  
  
The question from Miroku had not startled the girl, but brought a smile to her face. "Aye, I don't think ye will be wanting to ask me that, Miroku."  
  
A look of pure surprise appeared across Miroku's face as his dropped as far as humanly possible. The jealousy quickly faded from Sango's face and it became a battle for her not to burst out laughing at Miroku's misfortune. Inuyasha just let out a sigh and leaned up against the nearest tree. "Serves you right Miroku."  
  
After Inuyasha had finished his sentence to Miroku, something feel out of the tree he was leaning up against and landed on his head. His eyes gazed up at the burden on his head with discontent. It was a baby. He put a finger pointing at that baby. "Where the heck did this thing come from?"  
  
Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and removed that baby from his head. "Don't let it fall Inuyasha! He's just a baby. The fall could kill him!"  
  
Upset cries erupted all over the village. Babies were everywhere, even on roofs where villagers had been tending to repairs. Kaede looked looked at the unaged travelers and talked in a younger voice than they were accustomed to, "T'was a demon that did this. It possessed a shikon shard. It uttered it's name was Kouryuu. This be not an ordinary demon Kagome. It has power over time itself. As you can see, my withered body is now young again and the villagers were still young and became small children again. I hate to even think of what would happen to ye Shippou. Aye, please help me collect the villagers so no harm may come to them."  
  
All nodded except for Inuyasha and said, "I'm on it." Inuyasha just closed his eyes. "Feh. If you wish Kaede. You may be young, but you will always be old Kaede."  
  
The group rushed to grab the children. Kagome, Sango and Miroku ran into buildings and came out carrying children to Kaede's hut. Kirara with Shippou on er back went to work finding the small children on the ground while Inuyasha went from rooftop to rooftop, checking for those that had been on the roof.  
  
After all was over, Kirara came back with a child in her mouth and Shippou on her back with a baby. Shippou smiled, "Last one Kaede."  
  
Kaede shook her head. "Thank ye, though I fear that this demon could cause more damage if he is not stopped. Please, ye must stop him."  
  
Miroku stepped up yet again. "We will do our best Kaede. Do not worry."  
In her uniform, Sango stepped up. "Yes, don't worry. We'll take of this. Kirara, prepare to leave."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Kaede, please watch Shippou. With an enemy like this, it is too risky for him to go. You don't mind do you Shippou? Stay and help Kaede take care of the villagers."  
  
A roar erupted from Kirara as she waited to depart and Shippou smiled as he jumped into Kagome's arms. "Don't worry Kagome. Just come back safe. Ok? 


End file.
